wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Perfect Wish
This a fanfic about the life of Queen Perfect. Prologue The wind whistled like wolves howling in the distance, echoing ominously across the rainforest’s dense, humid thicket. The night sky was just beginning to take over the orange-red streaks that had scattered in rays throughout the star speckled evening. Nightbird swiftly ran, dodging every twig and branch that stuck out with quick precision. The fools crashing through the forest behind her were never going to find her, but she still worried, if she did... how she would be punished for her crimes... She shivered, then shook her head firmly, hiding behind a thick mangrove as a crowd of RainWings and NightWings rushed straight by her. She clutched her light purple egg tighter, getting on the move again. But she was too early. “''There she is!”'' a voice rang behind her, the talonsteps growing closer and closer. She should have seen this future coming, but there hadn’t been enough time to look over all of them. Her egg was slowing her down. She wouldn’t escape unless she dropped her egg, and she looked into the future to confirm her thoughts. She saw many great families that would adopt her if she hid her egg in the rainforest. But if she was caught with her egg, and her husband found out, she and her egg would be executed immediately. Once the voices were getting fainter, and Nightbird had found a spot where the patrol was sure to find her egg, she set it down in the moonlight, small clearing and nestled it in a bed of fallen leaves and a few stray feathers she was lucky enough to find. She wove it tightly with vines and silk, as a meteor shower began to rain down from above. She realized, in her calmer state, just how beautiful the moon was, as it shone down like a second sun. She found purple dapples speckling her lavender egg, and she sighed, wondering what would become of her poor dragonet she must abandon, for both of their safeties. Her husband was a horrible dragon, a backstabbing weasel he was. She hoped he wouldn’t find their daughter, alone in the forest. A twig cracked nearby, and she jumped, on high alert once more. Low voices could be heard through the vine-entangled copse, and panic struck her heart through the sadness of remembrance. A future flashed by her eyes, but she could tell it was faint. A purple dragon, with fine filigree wrapped around her on her ribs, forehead, and wings and odd fluffy frills standing tall on Queen Pummelo’s treehouse, where she announced the big events. Could it be her daughter? There was no time to ponder this or look any further. The patrol would see her soon, and she must take flight, fly to the taiga where cold struck the very heart of the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom. There, she would stay until she could see her time to go back. She must go. Before she fled for the taiga, she whispered one last thing to the dragonet, “I’ll always be with you,” and then, with one regrettable glance at the moon-dappled egg, ran and didn’t stop until she reached the Ice Kingdom at last. When she was in the taiga, finally, she realized she needed to find shelter. She half collapsed, half stumbled along the knee-deep snow, wings dragging uselessly on the needle-flecked ground. She heard a voice, strict and faint, coming from... a light! She could smell smoke on the freezing wind, and caribou being roasted over it. She gathered her strength, and threw herself up the hill, hunger and determination pushing her forward. Smaller, high-pitched tiny roars and scrabbling talons were raking across the cave floor they were in. As she reached the entrance, nearly fainting with exhaustion, all of the dragons stopped. A dark green-orange RainWing looked irritable and shocked, she could tell by his scales, and five dragonets sat in the cave, starring at her intently. One was a SeaWing, deep blue and strong, only second biggest to the IceWing, who was light grey with baby blue horns and spikes. There was also a hybrid, though she couldn’t tell what they were. She was orange with bits of yellow and black, and weird almost glowing eyes, though that might have just been the fire. And then there was a SkyWing, a sweet little thing who hid behind the tough IceWing dragonet. She was a russet colour, standing right next to the flames that flickered with warmth. Then the SandWing. He was plump and an average size and colour, one could even say boring, but he was spotted with a few rare freckles, and dark brown eyes. Nightbird panted, then stood up straight. “May I join you?” Chapter One It was so quiet, you might hear a mouse scurrying across the floor... But Perfect was no mouse. She was a ferocious tiger, stalking through the undergrowth silently. The larger female tiger looked around, under boulders and on trees. But she’d never, never find her under the sofa. The treehouse was perfectly set up for games of hide-and-go-seek, with nooks and crannies every which way you look and places to hide in under coffee tables and in bookshelves. She stifled a giggle as Carmina called for her, but that was silly. She wouldn’t reveal herself! Silly Carmina. “Perrrrrrrrrrrfect, where arrrrrrrrrre you?” Carmina said in her loving, flawless voice. “Could she be... under this boulder? Orrrrrrr...” she paused, looking for a place to... well, look. “Ah-ha! What about... huh. I can’t seem to find her,” she said, gazing around dubiously. Perfect couldn’t help it, and she let out a tiny giggle. The large tiger reacted quickly. “Hm,” she murmured, pricking her ears around for the sound. Another giggle. “There she is!” She poked her head underneath the sofa. “Grrrrr!” Perfect pounced on her head, crawling onto her back like a tiger climbing a tree. “Can we play again? You’re it!” She ran for a spot, but a cold paw was placed upon her back, holding her down. “I’m sorry hon, not right now.” She said with a somber tone. “We have to go to the marketplace to pick up some veggies for soup tonight,” she said apologetically, starting to turning away. Perfect yelped at her. “I’m coming! Please?” She pleaded, making her puppy-dog face her neighbour, Coco Bean’s, dog makes when he wants food or grooming. Coco Bean often invited her over, and she often invited her over. She had a sarcastic humour that she shared with her older brother, Rowan, and a big personality that was also very loud, but fun to be around. Carmina sighed as Perfect shook herself out of her thoughts. “Alright. But,” Carmina paused for special effect, “Race you to the porch!” She took off like a gazelle on the run. Perfect stampeded after her, beating Carmina by a heartbeat. They huffed and puffed with laughter and exhaustion, then began to fly towards the village, evidently wanting to give Perfect some extra flight practice. They landed as the peak of the castle began to render into view. “Where are we going?” Perfect asked, then used Carmina’s hesitation to rethink. “Wait, we’re probably going to Siegebringer’s first, like always, right? Or... unless... we go out for lunch first!” She glanced at the sky, realizing that the sun was well past the centre of the sky. “Or-“ “Good idea. But we’ll have dinner, not lunch,” she giggled softly, nudging Perfect gently. They were about to walk through the gates when, all of a sudden... A dragon appeared from the bushes. Chapter Two A yellow-gold dragonet pounced onto Perfect with sudden vigor and knocking her straight down. She screamed and looked into dark blue eyes, shielding her face with short violet talons. He rolled off, shaking with laughter, as another larger dragoness appeared. “Havenwings! Get off of her right now!” The frustrated red-orange RainWing said. “I’m so sorry about Haven. He recognized your daughter and, well, ran off into the bushes.” She huffed with exasperation, and Perfect noticed a bit of violet and light rose flecked here and there in Haven's mom. "Oh, hi Haven." Perfect said, standing up into a playful pose. "Can we-" Carmina sighed. "Oh, it's ok, um..." she finished awkwardly. "I'm Carmina. And this is Perfect. Perfect, have you met Havenwings before?" She asked, looking down at her with curious emerald eyes. “I-I think so.” She murmured shyly, looking over to Havenwings. “In the market that one day when you told me to get the jalapeños, but I came back with nothing.” She lowered her voice into a slight mumble at the end. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Perfect.” She said. “My name is Rosette. I’m in a bit of a rush, so I have to get going. See you two around?” She pursed her lips in an interesting happy way, taking a step back. Havenwings came closer to her suddenly. “My mommy’s going on a date.” He whispered possibly as loudly as he could manage. She shifted away, taken aback. “Ew.” She responded, giggling. “That’s fine. Perfect and I were just about to go eat dinner.” Carmina responded, obviously ignoring their loud whisper conversation. Carmina and Rosette talked for a bit more, until finally they stalked off to the market. She realized the sun was far down in the sky, and her stomach sunk sadly at the lost chance of getting to have dinner out. Carmina must have noticed too, as she clicked her tongue softly. “Well, we’ll have to go for dinner some other day. Let’s go grab some veggies so I can prepare something at home.” Perfect reluctantly followed, jogging to catch up. They had made it to Siegebringer’s just in time as darkness took it’s toll on the land. Red-pink streaks glowed off of the cirrus cloudscape in the near-twilight sky. As they were walking back, Carmina slowed a bit at the local school that accepted hybrids and purebreds. The large sign in the front said Orchard School for Hybrids and Purebreds which Perfect had a hard time reading, and thought it was a silly name. As they arrived at their treehouse, the sky had faded to twilight, yellow gradient as the sky went from pale lemon to soft indigo above. Lemur wasn’t there, so Carmina and her had the house to themselves. “Do you want to help make the soup?” Carmina asked gently, seeing that she wasn’t very happy about missing going out for dinner. Perfect’s eyes brightened a little, and she walked over to her, standing on her hind legs to see the cookbook on the table. “Alright.” Carmina murmured. “We need 2 cups of carrots, freshly ground. Would you like to grind the carrots?” She turned to look at her. “Can I also stir? And put the ingredients in the pot?” She asked. Perfect had loved to cook and bake ever since Carmina introduced it to her when she was 6 moons old. She’d gotten burned once, and cut herself twice, but that had only made her more careful and braver. Carmina laughed warmly. “Of course.” She said, plodding to the sink with the carrots and other veggies to wash them. Perfect got right to work, quickly grating the carrots as soon as Carmina was done rinsing the off. She helped chop up the peppers, too, a mixing everything in when Carmina dumped it in the pan, with help from Perfect. Carmina always let her add something of her own touch to experiment with and see if it tastes good, so she chose a spice called “cloves” that she’d never heard of before. As soon as the soup had cooled, Carmina poured some into two China bowls that had imprints of scavengers in them. They seemed to be having a party of some kind, but outside with a plaid blanket. Her favourite one was the little blue one with the miniature wolf and a long tuft of hair trailing down her back. She called her Wolftamer. She took a tentative sip, flavours flowing in like a storm hitting the rainforest. She could taste the cloves, since that was the only flavour she couldn’t recognize, and the texture of the carrots paired perfectly with it. The faint spice of the peppers and paprika added to the whimsical taste. Carmina sniffed. “Oh my,” She said in a voice that could actually mean anything. “This is a unique flavour. The cloves added a kick to it, didn’t they?” “''I'' loved it.” Perfect said enthusiastically, taking another large gulp. “But,” She started “The peppers were overpowering, and took away from the carrots. The carrots were a bit much in texture, and I think we overcooked it. Otherwise, I liked the flavour, and the paprika was nice.” She finally finished her judging. “I agree.” Carmina replied, grinning widely at her wisdom in cooking and baking. “Now how about dessert?” Perfect dank down in her sycamore chair, groaning at the thought. “But I’m so tired.” She complained, sliding out of her seat and crawling to the couch to fall onto it dramatically. “Hm? Oh.” Carmina thought aloud. “We don’t have to make anything. I bought some gingerbread from Siegebringer’s.” She finished, opening the cookie jar and dumpiest them in. Perfect sat erect. “''What?'' When? How? I want some!” She sighed. “You were day-dreaming.” She hesitated for a moment. “Oh. Can I have one now?” Carmina brought the cookies to the coffee table that was the perfect size for Perfect, and she snatched two, one shaped like a flower, and the other shaped like a monkey. She bit into one graciously, not taking a moment to cherish it and stuffing it into her mouth. Carmina sat down beside Perfect on Lemur’s talonrest chair that could rock back and forth. “Perfect,” Carmina started. “I’ve been thinking... well,” she hesitated. “You need to learn eventually, so why not start sooner?” She continued, almost convincing herself it was true. She tapped her talons nervously against the coffee table next to her. “I’m putting you into school.” Chapter Three Perfect didn’t understand at first, refusing to believe such a bewildering thing. No, why would she put her into school? Then a memory struck her like a talon to her chest, as well as shock like the icy cold of snow. Carmina had brought her, she said, for a “Field trip” to the cusp of the Ice Kingdom to introduce her to snow and cold that she would never feel in the rainforest. Carmina had slowed at the school, what was is called? Orchard School for Hybrids and Purebreds it was. She realized Carmina was starring at her and she’d forgotten to talk. “Umm... you’re kidding?” She guessed. Carmina shook her head, leaving Perfect feeling aloft and sad. She began to walk away, heading to her small room at the end of the hall. Her room had a small fence gate as a door that swung back and forth when she opened it. Her whole room was garnished with pinks and purples, though the walls were a pale beige that Carmina didn’t feel like painting for her. She decided to go to bed. She was, to be honest, exhausted. The whole day had been filled with baking and playing, going to the market, and now it was waaaaaaaay last her bedtime. She settled under the soft covers, snuggling up, and almost instantly went to sleep. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Perfect blinked. Sun filtered in through her blinds that fell down the length of the window, and she yawned, memories flooding back to her. School. Carmina. Putting herself to bed. She sighed, yawning again. Walking out of her room, she peeked down the hall, a sweet smell of Açai washing over her. She pulled up a chair at the island and grabbed a plate and some freshly squeezed orange juice from the cupboard. “Do I have to?” Was the only thing she could mumble out. Carmina knew. “We’re going to take a look at the school today. The nice dragons there will place you somewhere where they think you’ll fit, since you’re late to go to school anyways.” Apparently that was the end of the conversation. Chugging the rest of her juice, she hopped on the chair and picked up today’s paper. There was a heading about some kind of pirate on the loose, and some “breaking news” about some stupid storm. Perfect listened as Carmina got up, keeping her snout buried in the newspaper. “I’m going to go get ready for the tour, okay, Tulip?” Carmina sometimes called her herb or flower nicknames, which Perfect liked. |-| Trivia = *Nightbird raised Winter Spruce and his friends with a RainWing when she went to the taiga *Her husband, Mossy, was going to kill her because she promised him that they would kill the Queen and take over all of the tribes together because she is an Animus. *She died protecting the dragonets from a patrol of IceWings, killing them all then dying from her wounds later |-| Characters = Ask for your character to be added here here! *Add in Noble for Pokeballmachine as a fellow baker at Siegebringer’s *Add in Swish for Sunspirit as a pirate evil dude or a rumour or both *Tiger as a fellow student for Scrollreader *Coco as her doctor for Ani *Noni as tbd for Redwood |-| Gallery = 3467DC94-06B1-4E88-B50D-A42E7453DD2F.png|FR of Havenwings by me 241CD76D-72A8-409A-A855-6E2A09A59EF7.png|FR of Queen Perfect by me DB2478E4-0DEA-40F2-BD49-37E4B028D4CE.png|Usual FR of Carmina, but she’s a RainWing so colours may vary 08DB5BE0-88FB-46AA-8EFF-F45AA24A63B0.png|FR of Lemur, again a RainWing 4C24AAAE-5250-4A13-9833-5A80438C1885.png|FR of Summerwind 00496980-280E-4465-8FD8-FD86B3730C71.png|FR of Parakeet Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Work In Progress